Sun and Shadows
by PhoenixFeather98
Summary: What was a one shot is now a bunch of SOLANGELO stories. YAY.
1. Arrows

**Will P.O.V**

This day was crazy even before we got attacked by ogres, between Leo and his flamethrower of doom or Percy using toilets as bazookas, I figured it was going to be a long fight. The strangest thing though was that right before the battle Nico had pulled me away from my job of stocking the campers with weapons.

"Prepare yourself, the worst is yet to come" He had said. Nico and I had spent the summer as friends talking, hanging out, comparing battle strategies, normal for demigod kids, we also grew unbelievably close, but right then he did the most unexpected thing. He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, I felt the blood run to my face. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I guess I've always felt a certain attraction to the Son of Hades. The way he tried to hide his feelings, was definitely his best feature.

"Will!" a voice screamed from the infirmary "We need you in here" Will didn't like the thought of leaving his friends on the battle field, especially Nico. _The Worst is yet to come_, he thought to himself while at the same time dodging arrows, he hoped that Nico wasn't talking about what I thought he was talking about. I can't think about that now, and then I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. At the entrance Rachel stood looking at her feet, a look of worry graced her features.

"What are you doing here" I asked trying to hide my worry, gee is this how Nico feels all the time. She looked up "I had a feeling" she replied, I glanced at Nico who was fighting with his undead army, he looked back at me for a split second then returned to taking down ogres. I couldn't help but smile he looked amazing in his fighting stance, I glance one last time before heading into the infirmary.

**Nico P.O.V**

These stupid ogres just keep coming, at this rate the battle would be over like that. I can't give up hope. But what if my vision was true and…

"Nico" Percy yelled from about ten feet away dodging arrows and slicing ogres, but here was a problem he was out numbered three to one. I sent some skeletons to help, just than something shiny caught my eye, an arrow headed straight for Percy. Without thinking I ran as fast as I could in front of Percy and the arrow hit me instead. Shooting pain filled my chest I hit the ground hard, and heard Percy scream someone's name "Will"

**Will P.O.V**

"Will!" I hear a voice call from outside the infirmary "Don't say it" I prayed "Nico's hurt" the voice continued, my heart ached with a searing pain, and before I knew it I was running as fast as lightning. When I got outside the scene made me feel even worse. There with Percy kneeling beside him Nico lay restless an arrow in his chest and blood spilling from the wound, I felt my knees starting to buckle "No" I told myself Nico needs you. Percy and Frank helped me carry him to the infirmary, Hazel ran beside them tears brimming her eyes. They laid Nico down on a stretcher.

"How did this happen" I asked between shouting orders to some other healers who weren't busy, requesting nectar and bandages. "He saved my life" Percy answered hanging his head "It's all my fault .The arrow should have hit me." I was about to protest but Rachel beat me to it "No, I felt that someone was going to die, I didn't know who" she paused and looked at Nico "But he did" I removed the arrow successfully, but the wound was extremely bad and very close to his heart, at this point he was afraid Nico would die of blood loss. Suddenly Nico opened his eyes

"Percy" he groaned, Percy's head shot up "Don't you dare blame yourself got it" he finished. Nico sat up he groaned from the pain but continued, Hazel grasped him being careful to avoid the wounds "You can't leave me Nico" she protested. Nico ignored her plea and turned his head toward frank "You take good care of my sister you hear, or I will kill you myself" Frank nodded tears were starting to form in his eyes as well. Finally Nico turned to me

"I've never said it in words but I like you Will, a lot" that one small sentence meant the world to me "I know" I replied, before I knew what was happening Nico's lips were on mine. We separated and we held each other in a long embrace, I whispered into his ear "I love you to" Nico smiled but than his body went slack I laid him down on the stretcher. "NO!" Hazel screamed clinging to her brothers limp body. I realized what it had meant and held Nico's slack hand as tears fell from my eyes, just than Rachel started speaking.

_'__To Hades son his final breath, once again he walks with death'_

_'__Descending down into the dark, leaving those close to his heart'_

_'__Left behind a painful past, the Ghost King joins his Queen at last'_

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

**How was that sad ****enough?****i know it was kinda rushed sorry but i think you can ****guess****who the queen is... if u cant its Bianca, and i thought the ending was sad but leave a review plzz. Luv U all BYEEE**


	2. Nightmares

Nico knew it was too good to be true when his nightmares stopped for a few days. Tonight he dreamed he was back in Tartarus, surrounded by monsters and panting heavily. He dropped his sword too exhausted to continue fighting. Nico fell to his knees, an emposai approached her next victim, she struck. Nico woke up with a scream, cold sweat dripping down his back. He was in the infirmary

'that's right he promised will three days'. Then suddenly as if on cue Will came running in, he was always working extremely late nights even though Nico was the only one there.

"Are you ok, what happened?" He asked frantically sitting beside Nico on the bed. Nico placed his head in his hands

"Tartarus…Emposai.." he stopped as will pulled him into his arms. He realized how much Nico was shaking and pulled him onto his lap.

"Shhhhhh, its ok nothings gonna hurt you…" he assured "not as long as I'm here." And for the first time in what seemed like forever Nico, felt safe

**Sorry it was short, but i thought it was cute and ive been wanting to write a fan fic with Nico's dreams of Tartarus, and will being there to comfort him. Sorry i havent updated any of my fanfictions in FFFFOOOOORRRREEEVVVEEEEERRRR, im planning on taking most of them down and reposting tthem l8er but yeah i am currently writing a fan fic called 'Nico's Birthday Party' yeahh thats gonna end well, any way BBBYYYEEE**


End file.
